The Way Things Go
by TheBrunetteSidekick
Summary: Delaney is a girl with miraculous powers. Not that powers are unusual in the FAYZ. Even with these abilities, Delaney's slipping into depression. Will helping Brianna and Dekka help? Or will it make it worse?
1. Chapter 1: A Confession

**Hey there people of the interwebs! This is my first story, so I hope you like it! :) I don't own any of the characters except for Delaney.** **All other credit goes to Michael Grant.**

* * *

><p>I laid there, awake, waiting for sleep to come. I laid there, knowing that it would be a long time before I could sleep soundly again. Things had snapped inside of me after Drake came back. His cold eyes, his merciless laugh, it was all too much. Zil and his stupid crew had started the fire that led to it all. The fire, Drake, and then Mary's Big Jump. It was all crushing me, forcing me to stare soundlessly at my ceiling. The false moon shone through the open window. I heard their thoughts. The others. That's what I did. I read peoples' minds. Not willingly, though. The only good thing about this mutation was the fact that I could technically create a thought and make it the person's own.<p>

I concentrated now, willing the thoughts of sleep into my stirring house-mate's head. I heard her blurry, sleep-deprived thoughts fade. She fell into her usual nightmares, which I controlled with a single thought. I guess that's a good thing. I can help people. That's what the FAYZ is about, right?

I woke with a start, gasping, sweating. I can't control the nightmares within me. The Drake in my head can't be silenced. I closed my eyes, trying to squeeze out the bad thoughts. It didn't work. I reopened my eyes and looked around the room. Everything was neat, exactly how I liked it. I held my own against the craziness of the FAYZ with the one thing I truly loved: organization. It calmed me, allowed me to escape the whispering voices in my head.

The thought of them brought the cacophony back. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I quickly dressed and tried to tame the mess that had become of my hair. It didn't matter really, everyone was looking a bit rough nowadays. I opened the door and welcomed the fake sunlight. I continued down the porch steps and onto the street. My ears were ringing now from all the noise. Thoughts were everywhere, everyone had them. I walked to the town hall, wanting to talk to someone. Brianna ran by. Not that I saw her, I felt the gust of wind that accompanied her.  
>"Brianna!" I shouted.<p>

She came to a quivering stop. The Breeze turned around. Her eyes lit up with recognition. "Hey Intruder!" That was Brianna's nickname for me, on account of the time I read her private thoughts about Jack. It was a joke, I supposed. A joke I didn't really play along with. "Delaney is fine..," Brianna laughed, hearing the annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry Delaney, I'll stop teasing you. I know you can't help it." A sad smirk spread across my face. She had nailed it. The voices were overpowering now.

"I need to talk to someone. Anyone. Anyone real. The voices are basically ruining me now." My eyes pleaded with Brianna. I needed an escape. The Breeze looked at me with compassion: she understood. She led me away from the steps on the town hall. Away from the town itself. The silence was amazing. But, there was still one person's thoughts swarming around with mine.

"Is there any possible way you could maybe turn off your thoughts? Because that would be delightful." Brianna laughed, "I would if I could. I'm sorry, though. A lot has happened lately, hasn't it?" I nodded in silent agreement. Too much had happened.

Thoughts flooded me then and there. Drake running after the crowd, not letting up. The fire, raging as if it was fueled by hate. "My brother was in that fire," I mumbled to no one in particular. I could hear Brianna's thoughts go quiet, and then they exploded in a frenzy of pity. "I'm so sorry..." I shook my head and let a tear fall. "I should have been there before it started. I heard...I heard his thoughts. He was crying, I know he was. In his head, he was praying. Asking for a quick death. Praying...for me to be safe."

My eyes were clenched shut now, wanting to hold back the tears, but when I felt Brianna's arm around me I gave up trying. I sat there and cried. It felt good in a strange way. Giving up had created a space inside me. An empty space that I could hide in, let the sadness swallow me. It almost made me relaxed.

Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing this chapter till chapter two arrives! Reviews=Love ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

** Chapter Two, you guys! Keep on reading and reviewing if you want Chapter Three! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>The next day I had to fight my way out of bed; the sadness was tying me down. I was coming apart. I could see that. Once again I quieted my friend's nightmares. She owes me more than she'll ever know. I dressed quickly and hurried outside, breathing in the fresh air. I sat down on the steps, listening to my own thoughts. And the others'. There was nothing I could do about that.<p>

"I'm hungry," someone's mind called. I knew what to do. "No you're not. You're perfectly fine." The trick did it and the kid's thoughts went from food to life before the FAYZ. I sighed and crawled into that dark pit inside of myself once more.

I was so involved in my thoughts, I didn't notice Dekka come up the driveway and towards the porch. "Delaney?" she asked. I jumped up, light filling my mind again. I stared at her, wondering why she was disturbing my dark peace.

"I saw you sitting there like that. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong...," Dekka explained carefully. "I'm fine," I snapped. I was not in the mood for conversation. Yet, Dekka stood there, keeping eye contact. "What do you want?" I ventured. Dekka stayed silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then her eyes lit up, an idea forming in her head. I stifled a groan. Dekka's ideas were always wild.

"You can read people's minds and stuff like that, right?" I nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "Great! I have a favor to ask of you!" My eyes narrowed. I did not like running errands. Dekka smiled brightly, not phased by my attempt at intimidation.

I crouched behind a bush as Dekka knocked on Brianna's door. I was to read The Breeze's mind as Dekka talked to her. Basically I was gathering inside information about whether Brianna liked Dekka or not. I rolled my eyes. Ridiculous, how much of a pushover I was. I shook my head, careful not to rustle any of the leaves.

"Hi Dekka!" Brianna called in her usual cheery tone of voice. Dekka smiled, standing there like a deer in the headlights. I started pushing my way into Brianna's thoughts. It was harder than I would've thought because I had to avoid Dekka's thoughts as well as blot out my own. Nothing so far suggested anything that couldn't be told from the outside.

"Hey Brianna, I just came by to see if you maybe wanted to just, hang out?" Brianna nodded, smiling all the while. Still nothing, though. Brianna blurred, and the door slammed shut, but not before The Breeze reappeared in the middle of the street. "You'll have to keep up though!" Dekka laughed and jogged to meet her. By this point I was worried, Dekka hadn't told me I would have to follow them. What if Brianna got out of range?

I made my way through the shrubbery, the branches whipping my face and hands, and cursed all the while. I was not in a good mood. I struggled on, though. Even if people did annoy me, I was loyal to my friends and my word.

Dekka and Brianna carried on a long conversation, with Brianna doing most of the talking. She seemed to bounce rather than walk. Her thoughts said nothing more than friendship between her and Dekka still. Once I realized this, I glanced at Dekka. Her smile was fading, she knew what was going on in Brianna's head even without me. I had to step in.

"You like Dekka. Really, really like her," I pushed the thought into Brianna's head. As soon I had completed this task, The Breeze stopped dead and looked down. "What's wrong?" asked Dekka, concern dancing across her face. "I...Nothing. It's fine. I need to go home now." She blurred away, leaving Dekka alone and me thinking I had done something terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So, keep on reviewing! Because, reviews=love! Or hate, but I hope most of them contain lovely things, like kittens. Yay for kittens!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Dilemma of Sorts

**Hey, It'sTheFAYZ here with Chapter Three of "The Way Things Go". It's a bit shorter than the others, but I hope it's just as good...Thanks for the reviews so far. **

**P.S.~ I've finished the whole story, I just need to upload it all, but I'm thinking about putting up one chapter a week. I guess yell at me in your review if you want more than one a week...Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dekka stared sullenly, silently down at the carpeted floor. My mind was racing. How could I've been so stupid? I should've known Brianna would've be scared by the sudden change. I glanced up as Dekka sighed heavily. I had to say something.<p>

"Look, Dekka-" "It's fine. I know what you did, and it's fine. Maybe she'll come around, and then what you did will be a good thing, right?" I nodded and then voiced my agreement when I realized my friend was not looking at me. "Want me to talk to her?" I inquired. Dekka started to nod, but then shook her head, signaling I had done enough. She stood slowly, still staring down at the floor. She reached the door and left without a word. I watched her through the window, my heart breaking for my friend.

"Brianna!" I had decided not to knock. This would require brute force. I had to get it over with.

The door opened a crack and I saw The Breeze's face. She looked worried, almost sick. I kicked myself mentally for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I read your thoughts," I blurted out, without specifying which thoughts. "Again, Intruder? Haven't you done enough of that?" Her voice was dry, harsh, she was not herself anymore. Still, I narrowed my eyes at the nickname. I got ready to think of a snappy comeback, but I relented.

"Look Brianna, it's okay. I'm not one to judge." Best to play it off as if I didn't create Brianna's new sexuality. I guessed that Brianna didn't know the second part of my ability.

"It's fine. Let's walk." Brianna reluctantly opened the door all the way, but there was no blur this time. She closed the door and walked towards the road at a normal speed. "Delaney, it's just so...sudden. I mean, I was head over heels for Jack and now...this? It's an impossible transition!" I looked down and said nothing. Maybe she would talk this through with herself.

When she didn't comment further, I prodded into her thoughts. They were swarming with self-hatred and confusion and love. Brianna's mind was fighting a war against itself. I sighed deeply. "I know it's hard. But life comes fast and hits hard. Like you." She smiled a bit. A small, sad smile. "What if people find out, Delaney? What if people hate me? Hate us?" I nodded my understanding of her statement.

"Look at it this way, a bunch of people know about Dekka, and no one's been getting in her way about it. No one wants to. And no one will challenge you either. You're The Breeze, remember? You're awesome! You're my friend, and you've helped me. Now's my time to help you."

Brianna looked at me through tear-filled eyes. Whether the tears were from sadness or joy, I didn't have the time to tell. Brianna was off to find Dekka.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? :D Review! Because, as always, reviews=love! Like I said in the foreword, just tell me if you hate the idea of only having a chapter a week...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A Revelation

**Chapter 4, yay! I know I said I'd upload once a week, but I changed my mind. Now, before you go on calling me indecisive, let me explain. I have exams for school coming up and I need my school nights for studying. Friday will be the official uploading day from here on out. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>I sprinted off towards Dekka's house, knowing they would already be talking. Not that I was one to snoop, but this was something I was involved in.<p>

I reached the bushes that surrounded the front part of the house and crouched down. Brianna was on the porch with Dekka in one of the chairs that was placed there. She still looked upset, her eyes not leaving the ground. Brianna was quiet for the first time. Her fingers were intertwined, a sign of nervousness. Her thoughts gave her uncertainty away. She couldn't think of anything to say. This where I'm supposed to come in.

"Say something first," I pushed into Dekka's head. She looked up and glared in the general direction I was in. Dekka knew it was me, but she stood anyways.

"Brianna...I don't know what you'll say to this..." Lies. Dekka knew. She was acting as if I hadn't done anything. "But...I love you. Not as a friend...," Dekka looked down, her face almost red. I could hear her embarrassment. She had never meant to admit this. I had technically forced her to. But now, it was Brianna's turn to speak. She stuttered before forming an actual word.

"I feel the same...It's crazy, how fast I came upon this realization, but I can't deny it. I...I really like you Dekka." Brianna looked down, her eyes closed, face bright red. Dekka took a step towards her, not knowing whether it was okay or not to hug The Breeze. I stifled a groan. Must I do everything?

"Hug Dekka," I made the thought Brianna's and the girl looked up and embraced Dekka. They stood like that for a moment: Brianna's head on Dekka's shoulder, both thinking about how this had come to be. I smiled, happy with my creation. I carefully crawled away.

"Delaney!" Dekka had called me out, knowing of my presence the whole time. I cursed under my breath and stood. I turned around to face the two girls. Their fingers were now interlaced. I hid a smile. Dekka may know I did this, but Brianna didn't.

I smirked guiltily. "You caught me." I raised my hands in a gesture of innocence. Dekka and The Breeze both laughed. Their laughs were almost harmonious. I smiled broadly now. "Thanks Delaney," Brianna said. I knew she meant for talking to her, but when Dekka nodded I knew her thanks were for what I had done with my powers. I smiled again and nodded, waving as I turned to head home. After I was out of sight, I skipped the rest of the way home, the darkness inside of me not thought of.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Keep reviewing and I'll upload next week. Thanks.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**I know this one's short, but there's plenty more to come. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After that day, Brianna couldn't be seen without Dekka and vice versa. They were nervous at first, wondering how the town of Perdido Beach would react, but not a word was spoken about the new couple.<p>

I sat down in the recliner and stared at the blank TV screen. What was I to do now? I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, which was a bad decision. I could picture my brother. His sweet, innocent smile. I couldn't help but feel completely useless. What would I say to my parents if the FAYZ wall came down? "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, but Will didn't make it. I couldn't save him."

Tears sprung from my eyes, the ever growing darkness closing in. With my head in my hands, I blocked out the irrelevant thoughts. I had grown stronger, I could do that now. But that also meant I was caught off guard when Brianna and Dekka knocked on the door, faces bright with happiness. I sluggishly stood and made my way to the door. Obviously deciding I was taking too long, Brianna flung the door open and stepped in side, Dekka following close behind. "Hi Delaney!" Dekka called. I smiled politely and sat back down, staring straight ahead. The couple didn't notice my gloomy demeanor. They sat happily on the couch, oblivious to any outside fact. I looked down at the floor and let a tear fall.

I didn't think I could take much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, keep reviewing :) Happy Easter by the way. <strong>


End file.
